Karaoke
by Zozobird
Summary: Title pretty much sums it up. North throws a party, it has karaoke. Watch- read?- as the chaos unfolds. FEATURING: North, Bunny, Jack, Tooth, Sandy, various OC's, and even a guest who I have not listed. Read it to find out. Rated K for a surprise inside that I'm not putting here. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure if this would be considered a song fic, but I'll call it one!**

**RotG is not mine, but the story is! ENJOY!**

**-****_Zozobird_**

_~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~_

It was a Friday evening at the North Pole. Jack had just finished a day of bringing fun and snow to the Southern hemisphere, so he decided to pay North a visit. What he found surprised him. North was lugging around a rather large, and old, T.V. in an even larger box. There were a few cords hanging out of the open top.

"Hey, North, " he hesitantly asked, "what's with the ancient T.V.?"

North glanced behind him, "Oh, Jack, greetings! Did not see you! T.V. not ancient, is new. Ve need for surprise! Come, you help set up!"

"Seriously, North, what is it for?" Jack whined after a few moments as he trailed behind the jolly toy maker.

"I tell you later!" North said. "Get those cords. Someone vill trip."

The frost-bringer gathered up the excess cords with one hand, his staff firmly held in the other. The pair walked down hallways, up stairs, through a set of brick beams, and finally into a large room.

Jack gaped, "_WOW._" The room was large, not as gargantuan as the globe-room, but large nonetheless. The walls were covered with various decorations. Mostly Christmas ones, with a few for other holidays. The frost-bringer lowly whistled his approval, and the ever-jolly North smiled at this.

North set his box down and instructed Jack to do the same. "Jack," he addressed the albino beside him, "I need you to go and move zese decorations into zat closet." North pointed to a pair of large double-doors.

"O.K., North. But can you _please _tell me what we're doing?" Jack looked at the large man. His bright blue eyes large and pleading. North could practically _feel_ the curiosity rolling off the boy in waves.

"Fine, fine. I tell you," North sighed in defeat. "But, keep it secret. Supposed to be surprise." Jack would've leapt into the air out of pure joy had he not been holding a box of decorations. So, he settled for a grin that would make Tooth swoon and a loud, "YES!" North smiled at his enthusiasm and said. "I vas planning on party. Chips, candy, punch, junk food, ze works. T.V. and vires for karaoke."

"Really, North?" Jack asked in mock skepticism. "That is so... What's the word I'm looking for?... Ohh, yeah! Interesting. That is so _interesting_."

"I know, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. Do you want me to go round up the guests?" Jack asked, slightly hoping North would say yes.

North could see his enthusiasm, and with a smile on his face he told the winter spirit, "Sure, Jack. Invite anyone who vants to come."

Jack smiled. "Thanks, North, I'll be back faster than you can say 'mistletoe'!" And with those final words, Jack flew out of the window and into the cold evening.

As he watched Jack fly away, North said to himself, "Hmmm... Mistletoe. Should I...? Da, I should!" With that, North began decorating for the party.  
_~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~_

**Yes, Karaoke! First chapter is sorta short, but Eh. For those of you who are following my other stories, I'm sorry I haven't posted any new chapters yet, but I'm workin' on the chapters. Be patient, my minions, please. Reviews and constructive criticism always welcome. And with those final words, I shall disappear off of this Earth for a while and then come back whenever. Toodles~3**

**-_Zozobird_**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just here to tell you guys how I'm going to do this. So, yes, there is going to be shipping galore in this story. Put in requests, and I shall read them. If you sheeple want your own OC's in this then tell me so in a comment or private message, just be sure to leave a description of them and ****permission for me to ship/pair them with whomever I please****. ****_BUT _****if you want them to be shipped/paired with someone specific, let me know in your comment/message. If you ask me to do an OC of yours, and I put them in the story and pair them up with someone you don't like, don't get upset. I apologize, but I have warned you all fairly and this is meant to be a humorous story. Don't ruin everyone else's fun.**

**To reiterate: if you want your OC(s) to be in this story, just let me know. Provide a description of them, any shipping/pairing preferences, and your permission to ship/pair them with ****whomever I want****. This includes ships/pairings with other OC's. You can ask me to do one or more of your OC's, though I will not promise that I can do them all. Don't worry about me not giving credit to you for the use of an OC(s). I'll be sure to mention which OC is yours**

**And just to let you guys know what I like *cough*LOVE*cough* to ship, here's a list.**

**ToothXNorth**

**JackXBunny**

**SandyXPitch**

**JaimeXCupcake**

**I am not going to explain myself for any of these, and if you don't like them, too bad. So sad. Cry me a river, build a bridge, and, do me a favor, ****_get over it._**** I will be putting my own OC's in the story and shipping them too. I don't know for sure if I will ship every OC I get asked to do. Oh, and if you just want them to make an appearance, no ships, tell me so. Again, I will guarantee nothing.**

**Yeah, that's pretty much it. Spread the word of this, my sheeple, if all goes well, then I will do another story like this. Though, not ****_exactly_**** like this one. Take a risk, ask me to put your OC(s) in this story! And before I forget, I won't say who your OC(s) will be paired with. It's all a surprise! Hope you guys will enjoy the story! Cioa~3**

**~Zozobird**


End file.
